Slayers in New York
by nicmajebo
Summary: The Avengers Initiative may have been Fury's baby, but he wasn't blind. He knew Banner had been right, they were a chemical mixture that created chaos. With the fate of the world at hand he needed a second wave, a fall back plan, and he knew just the bubbly blonde to call. She was the ace in his pocket. The ally who's existence he hid from SHIELD. The Slayer. (M for language)


"B, you got a call!" Faith's voice broke into the training room. It was heard over all the fighting, which immediately ceased. The girls that were seconds ago in mid combat, stepped aside to create a path for their leader to walk through.

Buffy rolled her eyes, unwrapping her hands. She hated how the girls practically bowed to her, but it came in hand during battle. They followed her without question and danced to her every command. It was irritating, yet efficient which was why she allowed it. She made her way through the crowd and followed Faith to their joint office.

They used to absolutely hate each other, but in the recent years they've relied on each other and became quite close. It was easier if they were within speaking distance while planning anything. The wing that had their offices also had both of Willow's, her tech office and her wiccan office, it also housed Andrew, Giles, Xander and Dawn's offices. They had a joint workspace for research and a dinning room/kitchen area. It allowed them to all be together like the Scoobies they were.

Buffy sat on her desk and picked up the phone. "Summers."

 _"_ _You are needed in New York."_

"I don't work for you. And I don't do human problems."

 _"_ _How about aliens led by a Norse God planning to invade earth? Do you do that?"_

"When?"

 _"_ _Now."_

"Magnitude."

 _"_ _Large, there is a team en-route, but they could use trained assistance."_

"We'll gear up."

Buffy hung up on the unknown caller and looked at Faith. Without saying a word she walked to the wall and hit the blue button that was an alarm system signalling for the slayers to gather in the war room. On the walls of the war room were all of their lockers and weapons, and up front were the maps and tables. It was something like a cross between a classroom, locker room and a weapons cage.

Buffy and Faith were the first there and they quickly changed into the "stretchy-kevlar" suits that Willow had developed.

Every Slayer filed in and followed suit.

"Will, how many of us can you transport to New York?" Buffy asked her best friend.

"30? Before the bad Willow takes over." She wanted to ask her best friend why but thought better of it.

"The 30 you transport, I need you to link them to me." She nodded at her best friend before addressing the growing crowd.

They were lined up in perfect rows. They may not have looked like much, but they were the world's strongest, fastest and most disciplined army. Buffy stood before them a proud and respected General. There was a reason that she'd earned the name of Queen of the Slayers throughout the supernatural world.

She hated her role for the heartbreaking responsibility it brought. Faith didn't want it, and there weren't many options at the moment for anyone that could replace her in moments like this. She mostly worked as an instructor and mentor when not in battle. She preferred it that way. There was no need for her to patrol, or really engage in any of the simpler slays. They kept her around for the bad stuff.

Looking out her heart clenched. She couldn't help but wonder how many of the faces she'd never see again. The worst thing about being in charge, was loosing those you were responsible for. There was no avoiding it, and she did everything she could to save them, but sometimes it just wasn't enough. She'd even died before. It was a hard life, but it was theirs.

"Alright ladies, I just got a call for our assistance. The information I gathered was that there is a Norse God leading an alien invasion in New York. I will be taking the thirty oldest of you with me via teleport, Faith, Kennedy and Vi will be splitting the rest of you and flying. The jets will be crowded and the flight will suck. When you arrive those in charge will link to their teams and they will link directly to me. You follow without question. We are there to minimize civilian lose and aid in battle. Suit up ladies. Take the gear you want and be careful."

"See you on the other side!" Faith yelled while running off into the crowd.

The eldest and most trained slayers grabbed their gear and appeared in front of Buffy. The blonde nodded at Willow and she felt the familiar link. They never needed communication devices. They'd created a spell that allowed them to speak to each other telepathically in battle. With the links and teleporting, Willow would not be joining them on this mission.

She gave Buffy a hug. "Stay safe." Buffy could read the worry in the witch's eyes. Ever since she died facing Glory, Willow worried incessantly when she went into large battles. Buffy smiled at her and took her position in front of the other girls, scythe in hand.

"We don't know what we are dropping into, so be ready." As soon as the words left her mouth, they were enveloped in a red light that sparked and writhed around them. Everyone of them had been teleported this way before, but that didn't stop how disorienting it was every time.

* * *

"Call it Cap." Was the first thing Buffy heard. A creature ran at them and was quickly decapitated but the young asian slayer to Buffy's left. She took off towards the voice.

"Alright listen up… Ma'am this is no place for civilian's you ladies need to get inside." Captain America spoke. Buffy was in front of the others clearly their leader. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a familiar blonde.

"Barton." She ran and hugged him.

"Crushing. Can't." Buffy let him go.

"Fury called you in?" Romanov asked her.

"Nat." Buffy nodded. "Ya the team is on their way, jets will be here in 20."

"I'm sorry, but who are you? Why did Fury call you?" Iron Man asked her with snark.

Buffy walked over to a car and flipped it with one hand. "That's why he called me. I have another hundred girls coming in that can do that. We are here to help. There are four teams, mine and three others. I myself will be staying with you. Two will take evac and civilians, mine and another will handle the ground perimeter. Ladies, move it. Three blocks around the tower." She looked at Captain America. "We'll explain later, please your team needs their orders."

He stared at her for a minute, his eyes flicking to the girls that were running off. He shook his head. "Alright. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that rood, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the aerial perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Wanna give me a lift?" Barton asked the armoured man.

Stark nodded. "Right. Better clench up, Legolas."

Barton winked at Buffy before they flew off to the top of the building. The Captain's voice pulled her back to the present. "Thor, you've gotta try and bottle neck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up."

Buffy was a little in awe as she watched the beautiful man twirl a hammer in the air and fly away. "We stay here on the ground. Keep the fighting here. And Hulk, SMASH."

The giant green creature known as the Hulk, grinned mischievously, and jumped onto a building killing aliens along the way. Buffy was amazed at his strength and ferocity. She wondered who'd win in a fight, Faith or the Hulk, they were both just as devilish.

"Damn." She said.

No one had any time to respond as aliens started towards them. Romanov was engaged in hand to hand with one, while Steve was using his shield to decapitate and beat another. Buffy had just cut two in half when she noticed one of them aim and fire at Black Widow. Without hesitating Buffy launched her self infant of the blast. It knocked the wind out of her and she bent over trying to catch her breath.

"Thanks." Nat batted her on the back when she stood up.

Buffy's hand moved over her suit noticing it was slightly burnt. "Damn, I loved this one."

Natasha laughed, while Captain America looked at her like she was crazy.

They quickly turned and started fighting again. It seemed to go on for an eternity before Buffy heard Faith's voice in her head. _"What't the plan B, we're almost there?"_

Buffy spoke out loud, because she didn't have the mental focus to only say it in her head. She knew either way her team mates would hear her. "Faith, your team has inner city evac. Kennedy join my team on the perimeter. Three blocks out from Stark tower. Vi your team is on evac around the perimeter. Keep the girls in pairs."

She heard sounds of confirmation in her head. "Reinforcements are here." She notified her two battle buddies. "Anything they need to hear, I can relay."

No one stopped their fighting to chat. Buffy had spoken her orders while simultaneously killing four Chitauri.

Twenty minutes of fighting later, Buffy noticed a rocket launch into the jaws of one of the large aliens. It blew apart. The fighting paused for a moment while friendly and enemy alike watched it die. "Only Faith would bring a bazooka to fight aliens." Buffy laughed before killing the creature in front of it.

Natasha was shot by an energy weapon taking her off her feet. She killed it quickly, spinning tired to look for others. For the moment they were alone. "Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal."

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." He countered.

"Maybe it's not about guns." The spy gestured to the creatures flying above her.

Buffy realized what she meant in that moment. "Still crazy Romanov." Buffy smiled approvingly.

"You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride." He wasn't quite sure what his team mate had planned.

Natasha took a few steps back saying, "I got a ride. I could use a lift though."

The Captain crouched angling his shield for her. "Are you sure about this?"

"She is." Buffy confirmed earning an almost glare from the soldier. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yeah. It's gonna be fun." The spy ran towards the, jumping off a car before landing onto the shield. She was pushed up by the soldier. She grabbed on to a chariot flying by. As soon as she was gone, more creature appeared and the fighting recommenced.

 _"_ _Was that Nat that just flew by on one of the alien things?"_ Faith asked in her head.

"Yep." Buffy said popping the P while punching an alien in the face.

 _"_ _She hasn't changed."_ Buffy knew Faith was laughing fondly.

"I'm on it." She heard the Captain say. He motioned for her to follow. "Civilians caught in the bank on 42nd past Madison."

"Faith the bank on 42nd past Madison. Get them out, we'll get the baddies." No confirmation was needed. She knew Faith would obey without a thought.

Her and the Captain jumped through the window. His shield flew and hit the alien holding something beeping. Buffy took one out, while another aimed at Cap. He dove behind a desk and kicked it forward taking one of them out. He put one in a head lock, while Buffy punched another over the railing.

"Everyone! Out!" Buffy heard Faith yell. She looked down for a moment noticing her slayers clearing the room. Some practically carrying the scared humans. In her moment of distraction, she failed to notice a chitauri pull the Captain's mask off. Another punched her hard in the face. She fell through the railing. The bomb simultaneously went off above her.

"B!" She heard Faith yell.

* * *

"I got her." The Captain was suddenly beside her, leaning over her. "You okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

Buffy sat up and then stood. She noticed her arm was dislocated. Much to his chagrin, she forced his hand on her shoulder. "Hold tight." His grip increased and Buffy forced her arm back into place. A small scream escaped her throat. She leaned forward into the chest of the man in front of her, waiting for the waves of pain to pass. His hand was running gently through her hair.

Buffy pulled away and smiled. "Thanks, I'm good." She grabbed his hand and ran out of the building. He would have hesitated and she didn't want to loose him.

They were fighting for a while before Thor joined them.

Buffy cut the head off a creature and turned when she heard the Captain hit the ground, hard. She leaned over him while the God of Thunder sent a car flying and crushing aliens. he tried to rise on his own, but was only able to when he took the God's hand.

"You ready for another bout?" The blonde God asked them both.

Buffy nodded while the Captain spoke, "What? You getting sleepy?" He asked.

Buffy could hear the murmur of the voice in his ear piece. "I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!"

"Do it!" The Captain said.

The small murmur broke out again, this time a different voice. "No, wait!"

"Stark, these things are still coming!" He was insistent. The battle needed to be over.

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it." The murmur she now realized was Iron man spoke again. They all wore equally depressed faces.

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?" The Captain looked very pained by this. Buffy placed her hand on his arm. Their eyes met and they both showed a mutual understanding. There was no answer from the man in the suit as they watched him fly up and into the portal. There is an explosion on the other side and all of the aliens drop dead.

 _"_ _What's going on B?"_

 _Nuke through the portal. Waiting on Iron Man to come back through. But that explosion is coming._ She spoke in her mind to the entire Slayer team not wanting to upset her companions. Their friend may not make it back.

Thor and the Captain share a look. They realized the same thing she had. They had to close it before the blast hit them. With a solemn voice the soldier spoke, "Close it."

The light beam went out, and the portal started to close. Buffy noticed the small figure falling down. A smile lit up their faces.

"Son of a gun!" Captan America was happy. His friend was alive.

Their smiles fell moments later.

"He's not slowing down." The accented voice of the God broke their hearts. He started to swing his hammer to take off and catch their friend, but the Hulk acted before he could. Banner carried him down, bouncing between buildings.

The giant green man, put Tony on the ground. They all ran over to him and Thor ripped off his mask. They froze for a moment. Buffy moved forward to check his breathing when the Hulk growls in fury. He clearly did not want to loose his friend.

A very startled Iron Man woke up to the noise. "What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?" He looked at Buffy and smirks. "Please tell me you kissed me."

Buffy laughed and patted his chest.

"We won." The Captain said.

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job guys. Let's not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." The billionaire was clearly exhausted.

Buffy's attention was pulled to the God looking up to the tower as he spoke. "We're not finished yet."

"And then shawarma after?" Buffy couldn't help but laugh at the man.

"B!" Buffy was pulled from the moment hearing her friend. Faith was running towards them. "You're alive! Good! I did not want to be in charge."

Buffy laughed and hugged her friend. "We're going for food in a bit, you in? Barton will be there." Buffy joked. Faith had fun flirting with the archer. They rilled each other up.

"Ya baby." Faith wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder and followed the team in front of them.

* * *

The stood in the penthouse, a menacing team. "If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink." The green god on the floor said.

"Can I hit him? Pleasssse, I didn't get to hit him." Faith whined, clearly she didn't get enough fighting.

"Once." Buffy nodded laughing, the spies and Thor laughed with her confusing the two other men. As Faith dragged Loki up and wound back Buffy explained. "It's in us to fight, Faith enjoys it."

The hit sent him flying into a wall. Faith bounced back to them. "Okay, let's fill an H!"

* * *

Her and Faith had arrived in Central Park in a sleek Porsche they'd rented. The Avengers had invited them to be there, as they helped with the battle and the clean up. Slayer Inc. was known as a disaster management company. They used it easily as a cover for the hundred girls helping dig people out of the rubble. Those that hadn't been at the home base had asked if they were needed. They took a handful but told the rest to stay on mission in whatever part of world they were in.

They walked up as Banner was placing the Tesseract into a glass cylinder. Thor gave Loki the other end and nodded at the two Slayers. He twisted it, and they took off into a blue beam of light.

Faith walked up and kissed Barton aggressively. "I'll miss how tight your ass is in that uniform."

Tony burst out laughing watching his team mate turn beat red.

Buffy hugged both the spies, who walked away with Eric Selvig. They climbed into two black S.H.I.E.L.D. cars. "Tell Fury he know owes me two." Buffy yelled after them.

"Two?" Faith questioned.

Buffy shook her head. "You really don't want to know."

They had all gotten a lot of the explaining out of the way over shawarma and the following couple days. Buffy got along incredibly well with both Iron Man and Captain America, or Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. Faith as always held a kinship with the lady of the team, and they had both enjoyed their tormenting and teasing of the archer.

"What's the plan now?" Tony asked the ladies.

"I'm heading back to HQ, B here isn't." Faith answered.

The men turned to Buffy questioningly. "I want to travel for a bit. They don't need me." She needed time away from being a Slayer. Her life had been the same for over a decade. The bad in the world controlled her life, and she wanted a break from it. She wanted some happy. An idea popped into her head on how she could be happy.

Her eyes turned to Steve. "Wanna join me? See the new world?" Her voice held an edge of seduction she rarely let through.

Steve turned red, while Tony and Faith both looked proud. Banner looked awkward, like he didn't want to be observing this. The soldier was quiet for longer than Buffy was comfortable with.

"One week, and if you want to come back, I'll let you." She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Uh, alright." He finally said.

* * *

They soon after departed ways, and Buffy hoped on the back of Steve's bike. It felt right to be so close to him, to have her arms around him. She just hoped he felt it too. They set off on their trip together, seeing where the world took them.

The End

For now...


End file.
